


3AM Rendezvous

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin’s having this awesome dream about rollercoasters and popcorn when he’s rudely awoken by a heavy weight suddenly dropping on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> another [kpop kink meme](http://kpop-kinker.livejournal.com/610.html?thread=7778#t7778) fic, prompt 'minsu water sex', that i've just now realized has already been fulfilled once. so, anon, please enjoy your second response. XD; mmm, saipan. *_*

Changmin's having this awesome dream about rollercoasters and popcorn when he's rudely awoken by a heavy weight suddenly dropping on top of him.

"Oof... Whozzt...," he grumbles, blindly feeling around. His hand lands on something plump and round. And nicely squeezable.

"!"

"Nf, what do you want, Junsu?"

Removing Changmin's hand from his ass, Junsu pokes him in the side and then crosses his arms over Changmin's chest where he happens to be laying. "Your God can't sleep. Come play with me."

"It's like three in the morning, you psycho," Changmin hisses, not wanting to wake the others since they're already annoyed at him for getting the bed. He's a little surprised no one's tried to sneak in under the covers. Again. He wouldn't mind so much now that the cameras aren't running anymore.

Junsu pouts. It's not like Changmin can actually see him, but he knows Junsu.

"Don't you wanna go swimming with me?"

"Huh? Where? And again, _three in the morning_."

"Exactly." Shit, Junsu's got his devious grin on. "Yoochun conned one of the staff girls into telling him how to get into the pools at night."

The idea... doesn't sound unappealing. "We're not going to actually run into Yoochun and said staff member, are we?"

Junsu giggles as silently as he can and the sound of it is distracting, particularly since Changmin can feel it more than he can hear it. "Fine."

Bouncing up with far too much energy for someone suffering from 'tired hungry headache', Junsu tugs on Changmin's arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Not yet."

And sometimes Junsu has really brilliant ideas at three in the morning.

*

It takes them fifteen minutes to find the entrance Yoochun told Junsu about only because Junsu has trouble remembering which way is right and which way is left. It has absolutely nothing to do with Changmin repeatedly groping him on the way there.

When they get to the pool, completely deserted of staff or other guests, Changmin looks around and takes a moment to appreciate the serenity. A very short moment.

"Race you to the waterfall?"

"Ha! You're on!"

Changmin waits until Junsu's got his shirt halfway off before he dives in, clothes and all, quickly swimming away from Junsu sputtering on the side.

"Ahh! Cheater!"

Jumping in and racing to catch up, Junsu is still a couple of seconds behind Changmin, who's slouched against the decorative rocks lining the chest high water looking smug by the time he makes it to him. Junsu gets him back in the most obvious way: using both arms, he sweeps across the top of the water to splash Changmin with as much force as possible. While Changmin's distracted, Junsu ducks under the water and promptly yanks Changmin's pajama pants down to his knees.

Changmin lunges after him because nobody, absolutely nobody, pantses Shim Changmin. Unfortunately, he forgets to do anything about said pants and ends up getting himself tangled up in them while Junsu nearly drowns himself he's laughing so hard. Karma tends to happen pretty quickly around Junsu.

The water battle ends quickly once Changmin tackles Junsu and they wind up falling _through_ the waterfall, making them both stop and go "Huh?" once they realize they've landed themselves in a secluded, secret alcove. It's dimly lit by a faint glow coming from lights tucked away under the water, with a ledge running around the outside just wide enough to sit on.

Junsu's looking around curiously, distracted by the light changing colors, and therefore misses Changmin sneaking up behind him. Except instead of dunking him under like he had originally planned, Changmin gets distracted, the drops of water beaded on the back of Junsu's neck and shoulders making him wonder what Junsu tastes like right there.

It doesn't take him long to decide to find out.

Changmin quickly discovers that the top of Junsu's spine is the key to dragging the most interesting noises out of him. Hands sliding up his ribcage to keep him from bolting, Changmin drags his tongue from between Junsu's shoulder blades right up to his hairline then makes his way back down, leaving open mouthed kisses at each vertebra.

"Not... fair...," Junsu mumbles, giving a twitch that might be a token protest.

"I deserve something for entertaining you in the middle of the night." Punctuating his point with a drag of his teeth, Changmin flattens his hands over Junsu's chest and thumbs at his nipples. Gasping, Junsu reaches back and suddenly Changmin's arms are empty.

"This?" Junsu says, disgruntled as he yanks up on the now soaked white t-shirt Changmin's still wearing. "As much as I appreciate the view, not working."

Heaving a sigh, Changmin shakes his head, smiling at Junsu's discontent, and then peels his shirt off before tossing it to the side. Junsu makes a happy noise and presses himself up against Changmin, draping his arms around his neck and leaning in for a short but very enthusiastic kiss.

"Much better. You may continue to worship me now," he winks.

Changmin rolls his eyes and grabs the first place he thinks of to 'worship'. As if on cue, Junsu tightens his hold around Changmin's neck and wraps his legs around Changmin's waist as Changmin lifts him up by his ass. Water splashes around them and the depth is just about perfect for making Junsu easy to hold up and still enabling Changmin to reach most of the other places he wants to taste at the moment.

Junsu holds on to Changmin's hair as he lets his head fall back, pleased little moans echoing in the enclosed space as Changmin licks at the hollow of his throat. When Junsu's hips start to roll, Changmin is suddenly quite glad he already lost his pants. Unfortunately, Junsu still has his boxers on and the wet material rubbing against Changmin's hardening cock isn't nearly as nice as the skin he'd rather be touching.

Looking around for a better option, Changmin spies the ledge and starts to make towards it. When he gets there, he whispers "Let go, 'kay?" in Junsu's ear and waits until the limbs around his neck and waist slacken. Readjusting his hold on Junsu, Changmin lifts him up onto the edge in one smooth movement, putting his belly at somewhere around eye level.

Focused on his goal, Changmin doesn't really step back to take in the view until after he's stripped Junsu's boxers off of him, but when he does, the sight makes him seriously contemplate making Xiahism his new religion. Junsu's sprawled out on the ledge leaned back on his hands, looking down at Changmin with heat in his eyes, knees spread just wide enough for Changmin to fit between, cock heavy with arousal curved against the thin trail of hair leading down from his navel, all covered with a sheen of water droplets that make him almost glow in the dim light.

"Gonna stand there and stare all night?" Junsu asks, running a hand through his wet hair to push it back from his face.

"Thinking about it." Changmin's palms sliding over Junsu's knees and nudging his thighs further apart belie his words though. Something about Junsu always rips away all of his patience. Looking like some sort of ethereal porno doesn't help matters any.

"Don't think too h— _oh_..."

Changmin follows a bead of water with his tongue, down Junsu's chest, pausing to catch the edge of his navel with his teeth. From there he slows to nuzzle and suck at warm skin, tasting salt and _Junsu_ beneath everything. When he sucks particularly hard at the place where Junsu's thigh meets his body, Junsu lets out a high keen and threads his fingers in Changmin's hair, keeping him in place.

Junsu's cock is so very tempting where it lies next to his cheek, but Changmin resists for the moment in favor of making him squirm in other ways. Once he's left a mark dark enough to last at least a week, he drags his fingers up Junsu's thigh to rest over his cock, heel of his hand at the base and fingertips lightly resting along the shaft. Changmin laps at the slit while curling his fingers loosely around him and Junsu's keening turns into a pleading whimper.

One of Junsu's legs wraps around Changmin's side to rub against him and Changmin groans as he takes Junsu's cock into his throat. Not much for patience either, Junsu soon starts to push his hips up. At least, until Changmin dips his hand back into the cool water and returns with wet fingertips teasing across Junsu's hole.

Changmin can feel the tiny bits of gravel on Junsu's palm when Junsu accidentally yanks hard at his hair. Not that he really minds; having Junsu responsive like this is making him wonder if it's possible to come from _giving_ a blowjob.

He presses harder with one finger and slips inside, going deeper when Junsu's reaction is to curseshudder and open his legs wider. All Changmin can hear the water splashing around him, the wet sounds of his mouth going up and down Junsu's cock, and the muffled sounds Junsu's making. When he glances up, he sees Junsu biting down on his lip and the curve of his neck.

Junsu lowers his head and looks back down at Changmin when he introduces another finger, jaw dropping open in a silent cry. Changmin twists and curls his fingers at the same time and tongues the head of his cock. Silent cry now a single pure note, Junsu comes against Changmin's lips, thrusting shallowly as Changmin drags every single drop of pleasure he can out of him.

After a moment, Junsu weakly pulls him up and bends over for a messy kiss, licking himself off Changmin's lips.

"Let me see you, watch you," he murmurs, voice husky, and Changmin obeys wordlessly for once.

There's a sort of bench carved out in the side a couple of feet behind him, so Changmin sits back on it and lets his head rest against the wall. Touching himself after having his hands on nothing but Junsu for the last who knows how long is almost painful. His cock is too sensitive and his balls are already tight; palming himself in front of Junsu brings him that much closer.

Water sloshes across his thighs as he jerks his cock faster, cool where it touches him in contrast to the heat of the air, his hand. Changmin looks up to catch Junsu's eyes and apparently that's the cue Junsu's been waiting for. Junsu moves like the water around them as he slides off the ledge and swims the short distance to climb up into Changmin's lap.

When his fingers join Changmin's, it pushes him over into coming hard enough to make his vision go fuzzy at the edges, with Junsu's forehead resting against his own and Junsu sharing his breath.

It takes him a few minutes before he can form words.

"Think the others'll kill us if we save round two for back in the room?"

"Pro—" Junsu breaks off and lets out a jaw-cracking yawn. "—bably," he finishes, half-closed eyes making him look like a sleepy satisfied cat. "That or they'd just watch. Jaejoong's a pervert."

"Good point."

Changmin cards his fingers through Junsu's damp hair, lazily stealing kisses as he pleases.

"Hey, Junsu?"

"Hmm?"

"...where's my pants?"

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/15211.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/9739.html)  
> 


End file.
